The Black Ice Hole
by i-heart-hermione
Summary: Hey i hope you like my book. I love reviews just too let you know!


Chapter One

The Unhappy Beginning

"Get down here this instant," His insane and mad neighbor yelled, through his open bedroom door.

"Whatever," He yelled back at her.

His neighbor is extremely insane and has done many very odd things in her life. One year she had some fun with her lawn, by planting weeds, and mowing her flowers, not her lawn. Another year she bought an in ground pool, only to fill it up with dirt. But the strangest thing was when she had a fetish with the Adams family, and she went and clipped all the buds off her roses, and built a mote around her house.

But let's get of the subject of his insane neighbor and focus on him. His name is Brad Mathemore and he lives in a neighborhood right outside Transylvania. Ya you may be thinking what the heck, there is no such thing as Transylvania, but in his world it is. You should know something before you keep reading on. See....Brad is a wizard. He comes from a long lone of witches and wizards. They've all received education from Gargoyles School of Magic, though they never left with any honors, they all have passed and got a decent job somewhere, except for his Uncle Greg who did not get any honors either, ended up opening a cloak shop in Britain.

Well this is his first year out of twelve to attend Gargoyles School of Magic. He wasn't at all scared though because he had many people tell him that it was very easy to make it through at least five years, and from there on it all got harder. But he still had a while until he had to worry about that. The only thing he was worried about was if he was going to fit in, and at least find some friends

The only reason he was at his neighbors and not with his parents was because they were away on there second honeymoon in Zimbabwe for a week. This was indeed, the worst week of his life. Mrs. Insane (as I call her), only made matters worst because I was supposed to go over to a friends house to play for a day, but wouldn't let me because she said I had to clean the house. The worst thing was she actually made me clean her house. It took the whole day because she hadn't cleaned that horrible thing in years, maybe even decades.

Back to the story should we.

He got up, got dressed, combed his hair, and then walked downstairs which he dreaded because he knew that Mrs. Insane was mad as heck and that he was going to have to pay for her anger.

When he got downstairs he found her punching holes in the wall! She caught one glimpse of him and proceeded to walk towards him, her hands still in the shape of a fist. He ducked as she threw a punch at him and jumped as she swept her hand at his feet. He ran into the living room and kicked the coffee table up and knocked her in the head. She wobbled backwards and collapsed to the floor. He ran passed her and ran into the kitchen and locked the door.

Back in the living room, Mrs. Insane jumped backup and ran toward the kitchen door, and jump-kicked the door causing it to spring open.

"Very good young one," She said when she noticed Brad sitting at the breakfast nook eating a breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Thanks," He said back to her.

She grabbed her self a plate and helped herself to some eggs in a skillet on the stove. She sat down across from him and dug in.

The reason that she was acting like this was because this was her month of karate. Practically everything she did had something to do with karate. They had made it custom to whenever he came downstairs in the morning to try and hurt each other. So far they had tied seven to seven, and still had a day left to prove who the best out of the two of them was.

He finished eating when all of a sudden there was a sudden smash at the window. He raced out the back door and looked at the ground right under the glass of a shattered window. To his surprise, there was a baby dragon lying in the ground with a cut on his nose and a piece of glass lodged in his foot. These dragons looked familiar and then he remembered it was one of the ones that you are allowed to take too school with you. The only reason you can take them is because they stay small forever.

He quickly scuffed it under a bush so it was out of site from his neighbor. She ran outside just as he had it hid completely out of site.

"What the heck was that," Mrs. Insane yelled at him out of astonishment.

"It was, it was, it was a rock," He said quickly picking up a rock lying amongst the pieces of glass lying on the ground.

The went inside as Mrs. Insane hopped into her car and went to pick up a new window to replace the old, shattered one the dragon had destroyed. While she was gone he watched a little TV, watched a couple of squirrels fighting in the back yard on top of the dirt-filled pool, and eventually went to sleep. He never went back outside that day, afraid that if he tried to heal the dragon, his neighbor would return and find out about him.

The next day her neighbor had to go to work so he had the day to himself. It was a little past nine when she finally left so he headed outside. He walked past the little shards of broken grass lingering on the ground, and they started to discolor and seep farther and farther into the ground.

Next to the old broken window was the bush, filled with large green leaves and a hefty trunk. He pushed away a few stems protruding off the bush, and knocked a few leaves off as he passed.

Right there right in the middle of the bush was a dragon. The mystical creature had bright red skin while orange accents, made him more of a seen. But there were little cuts along the bottoms of his feet where a blue liquid was oozing slowly out of the wounds.

He gently pulled the little shards of glass from his skin so as not to disturb him to the point of biting. They bled very lightly so it was easy to heal him.

While looking for anything else that he had wrong with him, he saw a little slip of paper lying under his bottem. He gently pulled it out and read the peice of paper. The next thing he knew was that there were tears falling from his eyes.


End file.
